emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5243 (12th March 2009)
Plot Diane announces to Val that she's retired and will sell the pub. Val begins to celebrate but Diane cuts in and mentions she will be selling – but to Rodney and Nicola . While Val and Eric struggle to find a way out of their predicament, Maisie flounces in to survey her new premises. After playing Val at her own game, Diane rounds on her sister, divulging her knowledge of the set-up and pronouncing that Val is no longer welcome in the pub. When Mark finds out that the pub is not on the market he's furious and Maisie throws her toys out of the pram too. Diane thanks Val for keeping her on her toes and chases her devious sister out of the pub with the soda siphon. Meanwhile, ignoring her brothers, Victoria meets Aaron once more. They share each other's problems with their families and before long the pair are kissing again. Their liaison is rumbled when Andy receives a phone call from school saying that Victoria hasn’t been in. Andy and Daz are furious to find Victoria and Aaron at the garage with Aaron. Daz smacks Aaron and they launch into a fight. The lads struggle and Daz's momentum carries Aaron head first into a workbench. Victoria screams as Aaron lays lifeless on the ground. She breathes a sigh of relief when Aaron regains consciousness but his anger takes over and he vows revenge on Daz and Andy through Victoria. Elsewhere, Betty turns the screw on Jamie and Bob and gives them the killer chutney, having labelled them with messages of love to Louise. A clueless Jamie delivers the produce to Home Farm so Natasha can serve them to her guests at the shoot. Nathan unwittingly tastes the chutney before dashing to the sink because of its foul flavour. Natasha is furious and shoves a spoonful into Jamie's mouth warning him not to pull a stunt like this again. Betty admits what she's done and Bob agrees to giving her free tea and buns in the café as recompense. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Office, forecourt and garage *The Woolpack - Public bar, back lobby, backroom and car park *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,060,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes